sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Staticcat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Staticcat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Carefulspoon (Talk) 04:07, December 17, 2012 first of all, give me a reason to tell if i own racquett and gamerboy e.o and because i'm not jerk, of course i'll tell ya! no. i dont own them :| Emeraldgreeny (talk) 15:59, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I own Racquett and User:Gamerboy123456 owns Gamerboy o.- Why do you want to know anyway? Pink-peril (talk) 16:11, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Ohz, I wanted to know. I'm nosy. Staticcat (talk) 02:49, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello ...are you new here? Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 02:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Dur, yes. Staticcat (talk) 02:47, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Well...it's nice to meet you. I'm Faw. Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 02:47, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I'm Static. Nice 2 meet U 2.Staticcat (talk) 02:50, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's nice to meet you. ^^ Ya know...I have a character named Static. He's a hedgehog. ^w^ Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 02:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Is that guy yours? I always wondered...Staticcat (talk) 00:13, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ...what cute thing? Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 05:34, March 29, 2013 (UTC) that yerllow robot guy on ur profile Staticcat (talk) 15:31, April 14, 2013 (UTC) request/ favor reply 04:23, April 12, 2013 (UTC)SonicKnucklesFan92 (talk) SureI can draw your character. :) and you can draw any of my characters in return. YES! THANK YOU YOUR THE BEST ^-^ Staticcat (talk) 15:31, April 14, 2013 (UTC) your request 04:54, April 15, 2013 (UTC)SonicKnucklesFan92 (talk) well i hope you like it. :) sorry if i called the file by accident, after emily the hedgehog. but here it is. ULTIMATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!! thank you!!! ITS AWESOMEStaticcat (talk) 22:41, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Did you want me to draw on of your characters Staticcat? Sovash-100 14:32, May 26, 2013 (UTC) you can if you want. I already drew thunder punch so ill post that later. Staticcat (talk) 16:52, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Wing if finnaly done! :) Sovash-100 00:51, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Unofficial Welcome Committee (UWC) I'm loving this, thanks for asking! My favorite thing about it would definitely have to be just reading what the people around this site have came up with. For instance, what character's they've made, the insane artwork that was put into it, and the stories behind them. The community here also seems very nice. Again, I love it! (Uwotm8) Thanks a lot! (Uwotm8) Livin' the newb life, I am. xD Thanks--again! ^_^ Uwotm8 (talk) 20:11, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Sweet! I'm glad you like him. Of course, the page is nothing like what other people can manage to create on this site. As said before, I love reading those type of pages. It's inspiring in a way, you know? Again, I'm glad you like him! And I'll definitely be looking into requesting for pictures. I could use some, couldn't I? xD Thanks! Uwotm8 (talk) 20:43, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi back! Hi, congratulations about getting a graphics tablet, you should realy do digital art for your own characters first. Sounds cool. By the way have you tried paint.net it is a really cool peice of software, it is alot like photoshop but it is free and has tones of plugins, plus you can get better detail than in MSP. ElectroChao94 (talk) 12:02, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Excuse you? I was abusing my powers as an admin? Yet again, Static.. You're incorrect. I didn't abuse my power, every little bit of it was justified. So, no, I did not abuse my admin powers and anyone who tells you so is lying. Because I was only doing the right thing. Hello I see you have issues with another mod/admin of the wiki. Sorry if I was reading over your messages, I always do anyway. (considering im admin, i gotta know whats going on :P) By any chance you want to talk about it on chat some time. Or most likely on Deviantart using notes because I'm currently in Sydney so I cannot be sure if I can be active around your time :( Otherwise I will be more than happy to try and get another admin to contact you. LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 10:19, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I think you completley misread my post. -_- Read it again. LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 22:13, June 23, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. It's not my decision, it's yours, and I respect that. c: Hello again Hi Static first of all thanks for the mention on your user page ( "Electrochao94 (even more awesomeness)" thanks your awesome too). But mainly I have a request, can i use Static in my new comic that follows the adventures of Electro Chao (me) , Static would be one of Electro's best friends in Mobius and helps him adjust to life on Mobius. thanks again for calling me awesome. ElectroChao94 (talk) 12:11, June 26, 2013 (UTC) *Also I Just Noticed that we joined the Wiki on the same day. "Strange isn't it" ElectroChao94 (talk) 19:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks I will make sure to give you credit also if you have any ideas for what to do in a comic leave a message on my talk page. ElectroChao94 (talk) 06:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC) reply from your question 22:33, July 6, 2013 (UTC)SonicKnucklesFan92 in response to your question. what do you have in mind? and i use a very low 1. px. or 2px. curve tool in SAI. and i liked the pic, it was very nice. :) Can Sam and Static be friends? ~ User: Sam237 UHH LOL Lol your fine static I've just been busy lately XD It's kewl It's kewl here's a pic of him http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/sonicfanchara/images/e/e6/Clash_the_Hedgehog_gen.3.jpg 'THANKS ' -E.B Static can you make me a character template for my chara? - Maria1234567890 (talk) 18:28, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Both please - Maria1234567890 (talk) 18:30, July 23, 2013 (UTC) pixeling of the art In answer to your question about the pixel art (drum roll) i use M S Paint, i did reply to you on Dash's page so you can see more details Thesupernintendokid (talk) 20:51, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ohai design tips, well sorta As in how to design the front page, background, logo, pretty much alot of the stuff on the wiki site? I can't tell you any good simple stuff sadly ^^; I'm not sure how I would be able to explain it to you in the easiest way a bit of coding would be needed for some things as for other things (like changing the bg) just requires a specific size. Im not sure if you already know what im talking about atm ^^; i can just tell you i had to do some research to atleast get an idea on how to design the wiki, the current state atm is more of a beta XD LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 23:07, July 23, 2013 (UTC) it looks great XD, the front picture always gets me lol looking fabulous 8,D i also saw the iron.co stop motion, that gave me a good laugh for a while too XD (surprised i didnt see it earlier ono) if you ever need other help, please feel free to ask LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 02:04, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Now wait a minute Aren't you the founder of the wiki? Because I thought Founders cannot be banned ono But anyway Can you follow these steps (you and your brother need to do this on either yourself or if that doesnt work, on each other) 1. go to the user's profile 2. contributions tab 3. the bans / blocks should be just above your contributions list 4. click change ban 5. now there should be a unblock button or a change ban/block button, click on either of these 6. (if you chose the change ban button) change the settings on the time to none, and unblock button or change button is what else you need to press xD if none of these work, then its most likely a wiki issue itself LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 21:44, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Static I was wondering if I should make a page about the alternate demension and the people in it Tell me what you think. The reason I'm asking you is because your the only other one who has done the counterparts as well ~ Sam237 What do you think we should call the other dimension? I was thinking something like Nobius, Zobius or something like that. What do you think? ~ Sam237 Yes I know that Mobius is the planets name I just couldn't think of anything. Sure I can try to think of some names too ~ Sam237 I got an idea for the name of the other dimension thing. Why. It we just call the page the other dimension and call the planet Zobius? ~ Sam237 I think we'll just call it GF-2. I'll make the page soon ~ Sam237 I have made the GF-2 page tell me what you think and tell, me if there's anything I should change ~ Sam237 *Hi Static its Electro, if you remember I was making an Electro Chao comic, well I had an idea and would like your opinion on it. Also is it alright to use some of your other characters in it and could you ask Trailblazer if he would like to be in it. ElectroChao94 (talk) 17:04, August 4, 2013 (UTC) *Its a simple idea SPOILER ALERT Electro has been chosen by Chaos to become an elemental chao and stop the war between the angel and dark chao and restore balance to Mobius. Hello Static wassup wassup wassup. Lets go and kill kishins c: (talk) 05:27, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Macca HI!!!!!! in answer to you question yes i did see the new nitro pic. Thesupernintendokid (talk) 23:20, August 14, 2013 (UTC) And you said that I have too many characters. Looks whos talking now? ): D (I'm not being serious) ~ Sam237 A New Wiki I just came on this wiki well back on because a little while back i created a account never offically came on until now so....i think we patch up this wiki or start a new one like you said im not to keen on starting a new one adding my pages and stuff i mean we have tons of roleplays going on still let me know what you think Dragonthorne (talk) 21:41, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I accept your request about being an admin in the new wiki. I look forward to it ~ Sam237 I'll accept your request too! --Sovash-100 (talk) 22:36, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Adding to the Answer About patching up the wiki we can get some more admins and moderators but keep the old ones because if we move how are we going to move the pages continuation on my blog Okay im In Static alright Static ill oblige link me the new wiki k? Clash the Hedgehog (talk) 14:14, August 26, 2013 (UTC) *I'm in as long as I will be an admin as long as I can affiliate it with my wiki.Link it when your ready.ElectroChao94 (talk) 18:19, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I removed some categories that were unneeded. I removed the 'Anti' category because you already had the 'Anti-Character' Category there. Nanotide (talk) 08:26, August 29, 2013 (UTC) character request Hey static can you draw ion for me thanks --this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 03:18, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Neol's Drawing I read your comment on Neol's page and I would like a drawing of him. Could you also draw his Superform separately. Please and thank you. --Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 18:25, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I have finished your Maelstrom wallpaper request You asked Dash how he changed his username right? I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 03:24, September 19, 2013 (UTC) My username used to be SonsofChaos, before I joined this wikia. Of course I know it. Hold on I think I can find it on my other account page. I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 03:26, September 19, 2013 (UTC) how to change name well um let me see you click on you profile pic at the topp right it should say help and then there will be an option that will say "how to change my username" click on that and the rest will tell you! THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 03:26, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Dash probably ninja'd me but oh well here it is. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Changing_your_username. that should help. I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 03:31, September 19, 2013 (UTC) sorry i did not mean to put this here so i'll delete it soon THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 01:06, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Guess What look whos there BTW i do want to know the dream woah, that is wierd its even more is you dont even know what i look like, so i cant really imagine what you think i look like oh yeah i forgot asking for a base A request Hiya Staticcat, its'a me, Ultima, I just wanted to ask you a question, so basicly, I saw a picture of a snake like fan character on one of Sovash's pages, and it looked like it was made with a base. If it was made with a base, do you mind sending me a link to were I can get it? I would greatly appreciate it. Teamultimamobius (talk) 03:19, October 7, 2013 (UTC)Team, Ultima, whatever I'm called on this wikiTeamultimamobius (talk) 03:19, October 7, 2013 (UTC)